No One Knew Her Worth Mark Cohen
by thnksfrthmmrs998
Summary: Melissa Davis wanted to be free, she wanted to be a Bohemian. She packed up and went to live with her brother, Roger, but didn't know she'd have to deal with a dorkey, annoying aspiring director! Mark Cohen/OC
1. Chapter 1

RENT story (name unknown for now)

Chapter 1:

December 23rd, 9 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

I can't stand it here anymore! I knew I should've left with Roger when he got fed up of her B.S. Oh you're probably wondering who I am who's ranting. Well my name's Melissa Davis, younger sister of Roger Davis. I'm just so sick of my mother! I want to go to New York, live with my brother and work on my music and photography and maybe even directing. Instead I'm stuck here in New Jersey with my parents, at the age of 16, wanting to be free. I finally decided I was going to take all the money I've saved since I was 12 (which was about $2500) and go find Roger and live with him. He's kept in touch with me for the most part and I still have his number.

I went back into the living room where my mom and dad were just sitting there reading. They just yelled at me for being too much like Roger and wanting to go and live "that damn Bohemian life style".

I went up to my father, who I knew would support me with whatever I decided to do, and hugged him. I then looked at my mother and said, "You know what?! I'm going to go live that 'damn Bohemian lifestyle' and I'm going to find Roger! You know, your SON?! We'll you're going to lose another one of your children also because you keep trying to control what they want to do when they grow up! You just can't seem to let go of your control over us! I hope Ashley doesn't end up falling into your insane trap. She can come with me and Roger if she needs to. Goodbye then. For good."

I went over to my father again and hugged and he whispered in my ear, "Just give me a call on my cell when you get there and give me the address, I'll send you and Roger some money so you can stay on your feet."

I loved my dad; he was the only one who let us do what we wanted. He bought Roger his first guitar and bought me my first bass and camera. I then got into my car and pulled out my cell phone. I found Roger's number and called it. It rang twice and I heard his voice on it along with another guy's voice, "Speeeaaaak".

He has a roommate? I thought. I never knew.

I then left him a voicemail, "Hey Roger. Ummm well you know how you said that if I ever get sick of mom, that I could come live with you? Well, I kind of, just left and I'm headed up to New York, and uh was wondering if I could, ya know, live with you until I find a place of my own? I'm pretty sure I remember your address. So I'll probably be there around like 3 tomorrow if it's okay with you. See you then I guess" and I hung up the phone.

I then remembered one very important thing I left inside, beside my suitcases, was my little 2 month old giant schnauzer puppy, Bernie. He's my baby. I ran inside, got all my suitcases and his stuff together. I then picked him up and we headed off to New York. Right as we got on the highway I looked at Bernie, laying down on the passenger seat, and said to him, "Well here we go, off to your Uncle Roger's. Off to start our new life."

I then drove off into the night, to start my new life as a Bohemian.

Chapter 2

I drove all through the night and finally made it to ABC city. I remembered that Roger lived over here on Avenue B. I just need to remember which apartment was his. Well this might be a little more difficult than I thought. I started driving around and then found a club where I might get some help at. I wasn't too enthusiastic about going into the club but hey it might help me out. I picked up Bernie and walked into the club to be stopped by a huge bouncer.

"Why aren't you in there already?! You're supposed to go on soon! And why'd you bring your dog? Good Lord, here you can keep the dog in your dressing room, I'll bring Sasha's dog's cage over. Now go! Mimi! Can you take her back? Hurry!" And then I was handed off unto a girl who looked to be about a year or two older than me.

She gave me a smile and I smiled nervously back and said, "I think you guys made a mistake, I don't work here! My dog and I are trying to find my brother! I don't even know what I'm supposed to do here! I-"but she cut off my ranting with her hand.

"Girl just hold it a minute! All you do is shake that amazing body of yours and see what the guys give you! It's not the best job but it's a way to make a living. Now here, let me put your puppy in the cage" and she gently slid Bernie into the cage and gave him a few blankets and toys (the cage looked like it could fit me and Mimi in there and we'd still have some room) "and you come here and you can borrow one of my outfits".

She then held up an outfit that looked like it would hardly fit a Barbie doll. I looked at it with disgust and then back to her and said, "I wish I could fit in that! I'll just go I'll try to find my brother some other way".

I then tried to leave but she grabbed me and said, "Who's your brother? If he lives in Alphabet City I'll know him probably. What's his name? Oh and what's yours by the way? I'm Mimi." And she put out her hand for me to shake.

I took it and shook it and said, "Melissa Davis, my brother's Roger Davis. He said he was tryin to get a band going up here but I'm guessin it's not working out. Do you know him?"

Her jaw dropped and said, "Your brother is Roger?! Ya I know him! He lives in the flat above mine! I'll take you there after tonight if that's where you're heading! Now come on, we got work to do!"

I was glad she knew who Roger was and she lived right below him! I was just disappointed that I had to go dance around in this club. I got the outfit on (and it surprisingly fit me!) and she pulled me out onto the stage.

The lights blinded me as I went on with Mimi. I knew how to dance like the girls out here (I'd been to a few parties in my day) but I was embarrassed. I started doing the YMCA and that got a few laughs out of people. I then started to do the Soulja Boy dance but it was kind of hard in heels and I started to fall. Instead of falling on my ass though I ended up doing the splits. I smiled and then went over by Mimi. On my way over there, I saw I was being filmed. The guy filming looked like he was only maybe 3-4 years older than me and he was kind of dorkey. He had strawberry blonde hair and glasses but I had to admit he was kind of cute. I saw someone next to him who sorta reminded me of Roger.

It can't be him, I thought. Roger has way shorter hair and he looks a little younger that what Roger looked like. No, it's just these stupid lights playing tricks on me.

I walked over to Mimi and saw a guy waving a $50 bill at me. I went over, grabbed it and ran. Soon it was time to leave, about 8:45 that is, and I grabbed Bernie and headed out. Mimi rode with me and we headed towards her apartment and Roger's apartment.

I looked over at her and said, as we were climbing up the stairs, "You sure Roger Davis lives here? I don't wanna look like an idiot just coming up to someone's door and it turns out he doesn't live there. I" but I was cut off by these three guys yelling. The one was the dorkey camera guy that I saw at the club and the other two were just huge thugs. One of the thugs had his camera and the other was holding dorkey guy back with ease.

I ran over there and yelled, "Leave him alone! Don't you two have any other people you can pick on? Why don't you go shoot up some more steroids? Looks like you need to; you're getting a little flabby". I guess that's not what the guys wanted to hear and they came up to me then.

"How about you then doll face?" The one said showing his yellow, deformed teeth. I cringed and the other came up behind me and put his arms around me and said, "You look like you can show us a good time. Come on, let's take her back and you can show old Kevin a good time" and I started to struggle with them. I was beginning to fight the one off when I saw the other on the ground with a pretty good size lump on his head.

I continued to struggle and then felt the arms around me loosen and then fall. I saw the thug that was holding me on the ground, unconscious. I looked and saw the dorkey guy come up to me. He then said, "Well at least you won't have them bothering you anymore. What's a defenseless little girl like you doing out here? By herself and working at a strip joint? You can't be younger than 16!"

I then looked back and him and said, "Ya I'm only 16 but I sure as hell can take care of myself! I don't need a guy always by me protecting me! I didn't take 8 years of martial arts for nothing! Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way" and I turned around heading back to my car. I was stopped though by a hand grabbing onto my arm.

I turned and was met with the camera guy again. He looked at me, well he more glared at me, and then said, "I just saved your life back there and you repay me with nasty remarks? Wow, just shows what a spoiled brat you are. You must have had everything handed to you on a silver platter and now you expect people to just do anything for you? Well have I got news for you baby, doesn't happen in New York!" and he let go of my arm and walked away. The nerve!

I got back in my car and Mimi said, "What was that all about?" and I just told her, "I'll tell ya later" and continued to drive on.

We then soon arrived at her apartment complex and I got out with Bernie in my arms. She then said, "This is it! You excited?!" and I just nervously shook my head "yes" and then followed her in. Hopefully Roger got my message.

Chapter 3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I drove all through the night and finally made it to ABC city. I remembered that Roger lived over here on Avenue B. I just need to remember which apartment was his. Well this might be a little more difficult than I thought. I started driving around and then found a club where I might get some help at. I wasn't too enthusiastic about going into the club but hey it might help me out. I picked up Bernie and walked into the club to be stopped by a huge bouncer.

"Why aren't you in there already?! You're supposed to go on soon! And why'd you bring your dog? Good Lord, here you can keep the dog in your dressing room, I'll bring Sasha's dog's cage over. Now go! Mimi! Can you take her back? Hurry!" And then I was handed off unto a girl who looked to be about a year or two older than me.

She gave me a smile and I smiled nervously back and said, "I think you guys made a mistake, I don't work here! My dog and I are trying to find my brother! I don't even know what I'm supposed to do here! I-"but she cut off my ranting with her hand.

"Girl just hold it a minute! All you do is shake that amazing body of yours and see what the guys give you! It's not the best job but it's a way to make a living. Now here, let me put your puppy in the cage" and she gently slid Bernie into the cage and gave him a few blankets and toys (the cage looked like it could fit me and Mimi in there and we'd still have some room) "and you come here and you can borrow one of my outfits".

She then held up an outfit that looked like it would hardly fit a Barbie doll. I looked at it with disgust and then back to her and said, "I wish I could fit in that! I'll just go I'll try to find my brother some other way".

I then tried to leave but she grabbed me and said, "Who's your brother? If he lives in Alphabet City I'll know him probably. What's his name? Oh and what's yours by the way? I'm Mimi." And she put out her hand for me to shake.

I took it and shook it and said, "Melissa Davis, my brother's Roger Davis. He said he was tryin to get a band going up here but I'm guessin it's not working out. Do you know him?"

Her jaw dropped and said, "Your brother is Roger?! Ya I know him! He lives in the flat above mine! I'll take you there after tonight if that's where you're heading! Now come on, we got work to do!"

I was glad she knew who Roger was and she lived right below him! I was just disappointed that I had to go dance around in this club. I got the outfit on (and it surprisingly fit me!) and she pulled me out onto the stage.

The lights blinded me as I went on with Mimi. I knew how to dance like the girls out here (I'd been to a few parties in my day) but I was embarrassed. I started doing the YMCA and that got a few laughs out of people. I then started to do the Soulja Boy dance but it was kind of hard in heels and I started to fall. Instead of falling on my ass though I ended up doing the splits. I smiled and then went over by Mimi. On my way over there, I saw I was being filmed. The guy filming looked like he was only maybe 3-4 years older than me and he was kind of dorkey. He had strawberry blonde hair and glasses but I had to admit he was kind of cute. I saw someone next to him who sorta reminded me of Roger.

It can't be him, I thought. Roger has way shorter hair and he looks a little younger that what Roger looked like. No, it's just these stupid lights playing tricks on me.

I walked over to Mimi and saw a guy waving a $50 bill at me. I went over, grabbed it and ran. Soon it was time to leave, about 8:45 that is, and I grabbed Bernie and headed out. Mimi rode with me and we headed towards her apartment and Roger's apartment.

I looked over at her and said, as we were climbing up the stairs, "You sure Roger Davis lives here? I don't wanna look like an idiot just coming up to someone's door and it turns out he doesn't live there. I" but I was cut off by these three guys yelling. The one was the dorkey camera guy that I saw at the club and the other two were just huge thugs. One of the thugs had his camera and the other was holding dorkey guy back with ease.

I ran over there and yelled, "Leave him alone! Don't you two have any other people you can pick on? Why don't you go shoot up some more steroids? Looks like you need to; you're getting a little flabby". I guess that's not what the guys wanted to hear and they came up to me then.

"How about you then doll face?" The one said showing his yellow, deformed teeth. I cringed and the other came up behind me and put his arms around me and said, "You look like you can show us a good time. Come on, let's take her back and you can show old Kevin a good time" and I started to struggle with them. I was beginning to fight the one off when I saw the other on the ground with a pretty good size lump on his head.

I continued to struggle and then felt the arms around me loosen and then fall. I saw the thug that was holding me on the ground, unconscious. I looked and saw the dorkey guy come up to me. He then said, "Well at least you won't have them bothering you anymore. What's a defenseless little girl like you doing out here? By herself and working at a strip joint? You can't be younger than 16!"

I then looked back and him and said, "Ya I'm only 16 but I sure as hell can take care of myself! I don't need a guy always by me protecting me! I didn't take 8 years of martial arts for nothing! Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way" and I turned around heading back to my car. I was stopped though by a hand grabbing onto my arm.

I turned and was met with the camera guy again. He looked at me, well he more glared at me, and then said, "I just saved your life back there and you repay me with nasty remarks? Wow, just shows what a spoiled brat you are. You must have had everything handed to you on a silver platter and now you expect people to just do anything for you? Well have I got news for you baby, doesn't happen in New York!" and he let go of my arm and walked away. The nerve!

I got back in my car and Mimi said, "What was that all about?" and I just told her, "I'll tell ya later" and continued to drive on.

We then soon arrived at her apartment complex and I got out with Bernie in my arms. She then said, "This is it! You excited?!" and I just nervously shook my head "yes" and then followed her in. Hopefully Roger got my message.


End file.
